A Child's Mentality
by God of Spirits-Spirit Black
Summary: Jack was 5 years old when was put into an Insane Asylum. The boy aged slowly mentally and by the time he is 14 he had the mind of a 6 year old. Though that was not the reason he was there, no, Jack Frost believes that the animal and trees talk to him. He believes the wind and the snowflakes can speak to him. Jack believed he could speak to nature. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something me and a few others agreed on. I guess I was unintentionally voted to write it….ah well, this is going to be fun anyway. Stygian Sparrow and Shadow-StrikeRaven helped me to come up with the title.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All I can do is kidnap the characters… :)**

Line

Pitch sighed. He didn't have time for this. He still had to put Jack down for his nap _and_ show the new nurses around the asylum. Both would be difficult, the former more so than the latter. Maybe he could get John to show them around…

Line

"North ya Gumby! Would ya quiet down?! They said some of the patients here don't like loud noises!"

"I am sorry Aster! But this is just too exciting! Never thought I vould be working here!"

"You and me both," Aster grumbled.

Tooth just shook her head at them and gave a look to Sandy before pressing the button to turn on the speaker in front of the gate.

"Hello? How may I help you?" a female voice came through.

Tooth held the button down and answered: "My friends and I are the new nurses, may we come in?"

A few seconds went by before the gate clicked open and the voice came through again.

"Alright, someone will be waiting for you at the entrance; they'll explain everything."

Tooth gave a nod to the others and they all walked through. Everyone looked around and took in the beautiful scenery that had been blocked from view by the stone walls surrounding the building. Soon enough they arrived at the front doors and were greeted by a man.

"Hello, my name is John and I'll be your escort throughout the building; if you'll please follow me."

"Guys' polite, I'll give 'em that," Aster whispered to North who nodded in return.

John showed the foursome around the building, telling which patients rooms they were allowed in without anyone and the ones they needed someone and the ones they weren't allowed to go in at all.

"Alright, the last patient is Jack; you'll need Manny, Pitch or me to go in with you until he gets comfortable enough that you can go in on your own."

Everyone looked up when they heard squealing and saw a boy with white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes run toward them and hide behind North, who was completely bewildered.

"Speaking of, that's Jack right there. Jack! I thought you were supposed to be asleep!" John scolded.

"He is, the little monster decided he was going to sneak out the door while I wasn't looking and make me chase him up and down the hall."

Everyone turned their head to look at the man that had spoken. He was hunched over with his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. He had black hair and slightly ashen skin.

Jack pouted and spoke from his place behind North.

"But I don't wanna Sweep!"

"Well you need to, now come out from behind him and come here."

"NO!" Jack ran from behind North so that he was now behind Aster instead. Jack peaked out from behind Aster's legs and waved to Sandy.

"Hi Sandy!"

Sandy had no idea how the boy knew his name, but waved back with a bright smile anyway.

Pitch sighed. "If I read you a story, will you go to sleep?"

Jack seemed to think about it before nodding and running down the hall into the very last room. North, Tooth, Aster, and Sandy were completely bewildered and just looked at each other, not really sure what to make of the situation.

"I'll tell you about our strangest patient," Pitch gestured toward the door Jack had gone into, "after I get him to sleep." With that said Pitch straightened himself out and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

John just shook his head and muttered to himself somewhere along the lines of 'Poor Pitch'. John turned back to the foursome and said:

"So, who wants to meet Manny?"

Line

**And done! This only took around two days to write. I blame having to move to a new house.**


	2. Chapter 2

***stares* not even my oldest story got this much feed back at once…**

**Well, heres another chapter….and plz do review it's what encourages me to write for you guys.**

**Speaking of I should probably start that sequel…**

Line

Manny's office was located on the 3rd floor; the start of the children's section of the asylum. The reason for this was because Manny was the best with children; especially the ones in the asylum.

Upon arrival at his office John knocked before entering. The inside was white with light blue trimmings, the carpet was a bright silver color and an off-white desk sat in the middle with two storm grey chairs in front of it. Behind the desk sat Manny himself. Manny was the owner of the asylum and looked over all that happened in the building, much like the Moon would watch the Earth.

"Manny, these are the new nurses."

Manny stood from his chair and walked in front of the desk. He wasn't a very tall man, only a few inches taller than Tooth really. He wore a formal suit that was silver with gold trimmings. He had little hair, though he wasn't bald. He had bluish grey eyes that held wisdom and laughter in them.

"Hello, as you know I'm Manny. I'm the headmaster of sorts here, I own the asylum."

Sandy nodded and used a notebook to speak:

_Can we learn more about Jack? He seemed to know who I was earlier when we met in the hall on the fourth floor. He sounded like a 6 year old._

"Ah yes, little Jacky. No one knows exactly whats wrong with him, but we know for sure that his brain ages slower than his body, so instead of acting like a 12 year-old (I say he is 12, no complaints) he acts like he is 6."

"And how he knew Jack?"

"Well, he tells us the Wind talks to him, and that it knows everything. He also tells us that in the Winter nature talks to him."

"Is that even diagnosed?"

"No, not really; there is a disease were people think things talk to them, but they've never been as specific as Jack has."

Silence fell after that, no one sure what to say or ask next. No one had to though, as someone all but barged through the door laughing like no tomorrow.

Everyone watched as none other than Jack ran by them and back out the door followed by what looked like a fox chasing him.

As the two left the four shot confused and slightly amused looks to Manny who shrugged and gave a vague 'That's normal' to the four.

"If ya don't mind meh askin, mate; just what was chasin 'em?"

"That would be Snowball the Arctic Fox, no one knows how it got here, let alone in here; all we know is that it appeared in Jack's room one day and the two have never been separated since. Trust me when I say we have taken it far from the building only to find it playing with Jack as if it never left."

"That iz quiet odd…" North put a hand to his chin as he gave it some thought.

"That's not the only odd thing that happens around here, _especially _around Jack."

Everyone turned to the still open doorway to find a roughed up Pitch covered in….was that _snow?_

Line

**Finished. Sorry this is so late and kinda short, I had writers block for awhile and lost inspiration.**

**Review, I have decided to start responding to them, sadly not in this chapter but the next. I promise the next one will be longer and more interesting, considering the ending.**


End file.
